


Through Talking To You

by Snoezibol



Category: COD zombies, nazi zombies
Genre: AU, Character Death, Fights, I am really sorry, I am very sorry for this, M/M, emotional much, grieving process, lost and lots of drama, no zombies, old versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoezibol/pseuds/Snoezibol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a big fight ends with Richtofen leaving for a walk is Dempsey alone with his anger and thoughts. But what is waiting is something no one ever saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Talking To You

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry about this.... You will find out why... 
> 
> SORRY!
> 
> I eeeeeuh 
> 
> I have no idea why I wrote this... I wanted something really dramatic...?
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR WRITING THIS..........
> 
> I'M SORRY :[
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> but Enjoy :] (Oh and this is set in the same universe as A Gala of Stars was :])

The tension hung heavy in the room as the American and the German stared each other down. Dempseys jaws clenched tight together as his tongue aggressively played with his, meanwhile complete tasteless, gum.  
"I am so sick of your shit!" The expression Richtofen had decided to put on his face was all but friendly. Eyes only open for a bit, but the normal comforting olive green lights that burned so beautifully were now hiding behind the half closed eyelist, full of rage and anger. His eyebrows were heavingly frowned, while the right one would twitch every once in a while. He looked like he was on the edge of stomping away, letting Dempsey hear his anger. The past two weeks were the two constantly having arguments about the most stupid things. Everytime it drove their relationship close to a breaking point, but before the bomb would explode or someone would go too far, they managed to somewhat make it up and forget the endless screaming and fighting they had done before.

Today wasn't that day. Today one of them went too far.

This argument had been a big one. The subjects kept on switching as one of them could always seem to find something else to blab about, it had gone so far that none of them could even tell which was their first struggling point of the day. Now the subject was completly on Richtofen and all his complexses, making it all a bit easier for Dempsey who could vent his heart as much as he desired.  
"You just don't understand, Dempsey."  
"Oh I'm sorry 'doctor'" Dempsey said with a mocking voice. "Why don't you go off to Maxis, since little Dempsey is too stupid to understand your fucking problems! You could fill ten goddamn books with it!"  
"You are such a pig! And what has Maxis to do with this?" 

The subject switched.

"Fucking Maxis..." Dempsey breathed as he crossed his arms. The annoyence he felt in his head was pressing against his temples ending in a headache once more.  
"That little lab rat friend of yours..."  
"Don't call Maxis that, you know he is a good friend of mine."  
"Since when? I can recall that you did not fancy having him around less than a fucking year ago?!" Richtofen casted his eyes to the ground while nervously tipping his shoe.  
"Since we work so much together in the hospital we became better friends, something wrong with that American?" Strike one. Dempsey hated it when Richtofen just called him 'American'. That was something he also did during the apocalypse, a time the two man still had nightmares off and this was just one of them.  
"You know what?!" Richtofen looked up, interested in what 'his lover' had to tell him.  
"Aren't you just better off with Maxis? Someone you can talk all smart with and blab about science the entire day while you laugh at all those unknowing nitwits, doesn't that seem like a fucking dream to you?!"  
"It may turn these nightmares into something better..." Strike two. A look of surprise mixed with anger spread on Dempseys face as he tried to find words or insults to throw back at the German. Nothing. His, normally so colourful, vocabulary remained blank as he rehashed on Richtofens words.  
"It may even fix this tension that keeps on swirling around us!" Strike three. "Like do you even love me? When is the last time we had sex or something stupid like a meaningless kiss?" The questions were thrown at Dempseys head with such a force that he was dazzled beyond believe. As the German kept on spatting out and cussing and hissing at him, the marine tried to make up his mind.

He had enough of this shit.

"I never fucking asked for someone so emotional and mentally low that he couldn't even keep up with himself! I am so fucking done with this, I am not taking this shit from you anymore! Instead of asking if I still love you, you should look deep inside that rotten black heart of yours and ask the question yourself! I'm sure you'll find an answer for this entire fucked up situation!" Richtofens eyes opened wide in surprise and disbelieve of what the marine just had said, Dempsey could already see the wet glance upon those beautiful, big olive green eyes. Oh no, what had he done. The silence between the two was painful and cold.  
"I..." Dempsey said as he reached out for the doctor, but his hand quickly got slapped away.  
"No Dempsey, I'm through talking to you..."  
"Eddie I..." A sharp warning glance was shot at the American, cutting his soul. Richtofen sighed deep as a few tears made their unbroken ways down his cheeks.  
"I am going out for a walk, I don't want to see you... for now." He spun around and grabbed the doorknob. The slight hesitation shivered through his body. Would he turn around and apoligize? Would he greet the American, he loved so much, in a hug and forgive everything and every word that was still hanging around in the air, engraved in their brains until their dying day?

He wouldn't... he couldn't.

Not only the sun greeted the German as he pulled the door open, but two worried faces did too. Takeo and Nikolai had heard everything as they just had come back from a walk. Richtofen stomped right by them and left Dempsey alone to deal with the situation. As the door at the end of the stairs slammed shut with a loud bang threw Dempsey a bottle of water to the ground, breaking it in the progress.  
"Fuck!" He yelled. Takeo walked up to the marine and softly sqeezed him in his shoulder.  
"Calm down, Dempsey." The warrior picked up the glass pieces and Nikolai had already something to clean the floor with.  
"Thank you guys... I'm sorry it's such a mess again, I just... I think I completly blew it." Takeo and Nikolai shared a quick look, they could describe entire worlds to each other with just that few seconds of eyecontact.  
"Don't worry comrade, I'm sure you guys will make it up, one way or another." Nikolai patted Dempsey on the shoulder.  
"The doctor just needs some time now... what you said wasn't lenient." Dempsey slightly nodded his head. He felt some tears burn in the corners of his eyes as he thought back at his outburst. Crying or not, Nikolai and Takeo could not would not see him like this. In his entire life had the marine never cried in front of someone, not even his mother. 

Today wouldn't be an exeption.

"I want to be alone..." Nikolai gave Dempsey a last pad on his shoulder and they left the room. The ghost of the former situation was still present and words that were shared were now reflecting on Dempsey, almost attacking him. Why did he say that? He sure as hell didn't mean it. He was stupid, like he always was when they fought. The insults he had shoved up the Germans mind were harsh and untrue and he regretted every single word, letter and sound of it. His headache grew, karma was probably banging on his temples with a big hammer, puniching him for what he had done. 

This situation wouldn't leave him alone, he knew that.

He sat down on his bed, the bed he shared every night with Richtofen, and constantly moved his head forward and rushed it, with a hard movement, back. Ending with his head constantly bumbing to the wall, making his headache even worse, to the point that his sight began to twist and darken. 

Maybe some sleep would help him clear his mind, after all the worst nightmare had played itself out already... what could be worse than this?

-

The constant sound of a telephone dragged the marine out his unsettling sleep.  
"Can someone please pick up that god forsaken phone?!" The marine yelled all grumpy and upset. Eventually the ringing stopped and Dempsey rested his head back in his pillow. His headache had cleared up a bit and all the emotions seemed to be out of the room, off to haunt some other place. It had been two hours since the fight. A lazy attempt of getting his headphones was tried and ended with succes when he bumped his hand against them. They fell and landed right in Dempseys face. 

Sigh.

'Hush now drift off to sleep reality a memory...' The music reverberated softly through the headphones.  
'Dream, dream, dream your dream. 'Cause when you're awake a nightmare awaits...' The phone began to ring again. Dempsey tried to ignore it as he put the volume of his music all the way up. He would be deaf if he kept listening like that, but no signs of him ever caring could be found in his mind.  
'So dream, dream, dream your dream. 'Cause when your awake the nightmare will become the truth.' The marine closed his eyes again as this was a song he always slept with if he was upset.  
'A music box that creaks the melody brings solemn piece.' Once again that fucking phone.  
'So dream, dream, dream your dream. 'Cause when you're awake the nightmare will become the truth.' As the phone rang for the third time in a short while Dempsey began to wonder if Nikolai and Takeo maybe were out or something. Earlier the day they had mentioned going grocery shopping. As the last notes of the song sounded through his headphones put Dempsey the music away. He slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the hallway where the phone sounded like some sort of loonatic.  
"Guys?" No response. Dempsey shrugged and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Dempsey?! Ah Dempsey finally you picked up." The man on the other side sounded exactly like Takeo, but a slight sad and hysteric tone could be heard, somethig he had never heard from his Japanese friend.  
"Takeo?"  
"Why did it take so long to pick up the phone?" Takeo was mad, but the bits of sadness were coming through more. Something had happened.  
"I-I was listening to some music... I'm sorry Tak, what happened?"  
"It's Richtofen..." Those words hit hard.  
"What happened..?" A sudden silence fell.  
"Takeo, what happened?" A sort of panic began to form in Dempseys mind, reaching out throughout his entire body as the silence grew and the pauses began to get longer.  
"I am so sorry Dempsey..."  
"For fuck sake Takeo what happened?!" A loud sob was heard.

 

"Edward... Edward is dead." 

 

The marines world turned upsite down as feelings of nausea hit him right in his stomach. Was this some sick joke? Payback from Richtofen? The phone he was holding was slipping out of his hand as he was loosing his sence of time.  
"Dempsey?" A voice on the other side succeeded in getting Dempsey back on earth.  
"W-what happened to him...?" Dempseys voice was quivering. A thick knot was stuck in his throat.  
"He... got hit by a car." Takeo almost whispered. "They rushed him to the hospital... but it was already too late." With tears streaming down his face, nodded Dempsey. Why would he nod? He was phoning someone, but it just went to show how the marine was slowly losing sanity from the slightest thoughts of Richtofen, his Richtofen, being dead.  
"W... Where are you guys now?"  
"At the hospital, since Richtofen has no family left, we have to take care of some of his paperwork... Don't worry Nikolai and I will take that task upon us. I want you to go downstairs and calmly breath and rest on the cough until we are home... okay?" Dempsey nodded again.  
"Y-yeah... Please... please come back home soon..."  
"We will... Don'y worry." Dempsey hung up without saying one other word. The silence this house suddenly had was creeping up on him and scaring him as it faintly patted the marine on the back. 

This couldn't be true.

Oh please, don't let this be true...

As Dempsey finally, after some serious stumbling, managed to get downstairs, an awful and heartbreaking fact represented itself in his head. Their fight... Richtofen had left in a gust of anger and tears... One of the last things the marine had said to him wasn't 'I love you.' Or 'Be safe when you go outside.' No... It was yet another insult he had thrown into the Germans lap, and what kind of insult. He didn't mean it... none of what he had said was true! He could tell himself that as much as he wanted, but this hole in his heart and mind would never be filled, left to be gaping forever. Dempsey grabbed the pillow to his right and buried his face into it. It took only five minutes before it was soaked wet of tears. He clinged to it for dear life as he sobbed like a little baby.  
"F-fuckk..." Dempsey breathed. "FUCK!" He yelled. "I-I love you so much Eddie... so fucking much... I am s-so sorry... this can't, just can't be true..." 

Why?

-

"He managed to sleep a bit..." Takeo said as he walked into the kitchen. Nikolai sat at the dinner table with a cheerless expression on his face. Takeo sat down next to him and sighed.  
"I can't believe this happened... Less than four hours ago was Richtofen still walking around, feeling, breathing... and now..." The warrior stopped talking while heavingly biting his lip. Nikolai put his arm around the smaller male and pulled him close for a hug.  
"I can't believe it either, my mind just can't except it..." He softly stroke Takeos hair.  
"After all we've been through... we survived an apocalypse together, we managed to begin a normal life... and it has to end like this?"  
"We've got each other, the three of us we'll have to get through this... I don't think Richtofen would want us to drown in selfpity."  
"You're right, but the upcoming days will be full of emotions and realizations, we can't control that. Through our own mourning we should keep an eye on Dempsey. Remember that they had a fight before... this and he will be filled with guilt." Nikolai placed a kiss on Takeos head.  
"Okay... We have no idea how long it will take, but we'll get through this... we can do this. Together."

-

Weeks had passed by. Weeks filled with sleepless nights, guilt and tears. Richtofens funeral had already pasted and Takeo and Nikolai tried their best, in between their own emotional moments, to make it as easy as possible for Dempsey, who had isolated himself. He spend entire days, weeks, on his room without showing his face once and whenever Takeo or Nikolai tried to talk to him, he always answered with the same five words and that blankless expression that was frozen on his face.

"I want to be alone..."

Time had stopped for the marine, how could his clock tick on without Richtofen? How was he supposed to function in society when he had lost his sanity weeks ago? All he did was sit on his bed, listen to that same song over and over again while he sliglty bumbed his head into the wall. With sleep deprivation, an eating disorder and a depression he didn't seem to recover from, eyed the American on spending his days until the end. He had enough off all this, but not enough yet to kill himself.

A soft knock on the door.

"Hmm?"  
"Dempsey, I brought you some food, I couldn't help but notice that you haven't eaten in two days." In stepped Takeo. "I don't want you to starve, so here you go." He put the plate next to the marines bed as Dempsey did not really respond to Takeos gestures. The warrior had problems with keeping his thoughts on one line, perfectly ordered like he always had them. This sight was heartbreaking. Dempsey was normally such a fighter, a proud someone, who did not back up for any one or anything. But this had thrown the marine into a dark pit, sinking deeper and deeper with every passing hour.  
"Dempsey?"  
He nodded.  
"We should get Richtofens belongings together... letting them lie around like this is something I, and I also think you, don't really like."  
He nodded again.  
"Do you want to do that on your own?"  
"Y-yeah..." A little smile formed on Takeos lips as he softly patted Dempsey on his shoulder.  
"You'll be alright and if you need anything, just give a scream, okay?"

He nodded.

It had taken the marine more than an hour to sweep himself off the bed. He didn't really want to do this, it would be like knife to a wound, reopening the ones that may had started recovering... or just letting them bleed even more. He would start with Richtofens clothes. A task harder than he had expected. 

Way harder.

He eventually managed to put most of them away, but when he opened a new drawer he stumbled upon and old and forgotten friend. Richtofens old nazi war outfit he wore so fondly in the apocalypse popped its ugly head up, stomping the marine in his thoughts.  
"Nice to see that Richtofen cared to keep you..." He picked it up and threw it in the bag, clothes? Check.

Then there were the belongings the hospital had given them right after the accident, just some other clothes as Richtofen had left with nothing much on him, not even his wallet. Dempsey picked it up ready to throw it in one of his bags so he could close them off and leave this tear jerking scenery, but as he held the pile up a loud thub was heard. Something had fallen out between the clothes.

Richtofens cellphone?

Dempsey picked it up, what would he do with this? There were still some good groupphoto's on that one so throwing it away was not an option. The screan suddenly lightened up and Dempsey was greeted by a cute picture of them together sitting in the park. A few tears escaped, which was weird as Dempsey was convinced that no tears were left, he had cried his eyes all dry and stiff and the redness upon them had stayed there for quite some time now. 

Did he knew Richtofens PIN - code? The American tried something. '0115' The phone made a silent but clear clicking sound indicating that the phone was unlocked. He apperently did know Richtofens PIN. Dempsey excpected a menu to pop up, but instead he discovered that the last thing Richtofen was doing on this thing was type a message.

'Dempsey I am terrible sorry for what just happened... I think we both crossed some sort of line and I'm making my way home right now so we can talk this out. I love you too much to let our relationship rot on this... Okay?  
I'm almost home now, only one or two more blocks to go and we'll see each other again.  
I love you,  
Eddie.'

The message was never send. Richtofen probably got hit by the car as he was typing away. The words swirled around, not knowing what exactly to do with them. Dempseys hand shivered as tears dropped onto the screan. He felt like the biggest asshole ever, eventhough Richtofen wasn't mad anymore when he typed this message. But something was tearing him apart from deep inside his heart. Maybe the fact that they never had the chance to make it up, maybe because Dempsey never could say 'I love you too' or maybe because these words meant more to him than anything else in his life right now. He didn't know how to react to this as his emtional system was fucked up. 

Loud sobs.

Very loud sobs had triggered Takeo and Nikolai to walk in. They didn't say anything, they just walked up to the American and closed him into a warm embrace.  
"Thank you guys so much..." He whispered while crying.  
"You are not alone Dempsey. We are here right by your side."  
And for the first time in the past long and horrible weeks, felt the American a warm feeling inside his chest. A feeling of friendship. Takeo and Nikolai sure as hell didn't had it easy either and sharing these feelings with them... helped. It helped clearing his mind, their minds and it helped clearing the situation.  
"I love you guys so much, I don't know what I had done without you." 

And from that day onwards Dempsey seemed to be getting his life on the rails again. Although he hadn't completly placed the situation in his head, he managed to get through the day as normal as possible. The worst thing still were the nighmares that lurked around. At night he had no control over his emotions and it was common for the American to wake up with tears in his eyes or shaking violently, but through it all he remembered one thing.

'Dream, dream, dream your dream. 'Cause when your awake the nightmare will become the truth...'

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Let me make something clear :] [SPOILER WARNING!]
> 
> It's not because this story is in the same universe as A Gala of Stars that the next fanfictions I will write about this universe will follow the same story line. Killing off characters is something I almost never do, or I make them reappear in some way. Richtofen is indeed dead in this story, but this doesn't mean that he also will be in my following work. This was a one time thing that I just wanted to try and see how it ended :]
> 
> Oh and the song I used at the part were Dempsey was listening to music is called 'Dream your dream' from TryHardNinja, you should check it out as it is a beautiful song! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day! :]


End file.
